La Edad no influye en el amor
by Huntress-616
Summary: -Vaya… parece que tu también estas sufriendo- Aquella voz, infantil delato que aquel chico no tenia más de quince años.
1. Comienza el camino de las desgracias

**Capitulo 1:**

_-Vaya… parece que tu también estas sufriendo- Aquella voz, infantil delato que aquel chico no tenia más de quince años._

_Mark pareció reaccionar ante aquel comentario._

Durante los días siguientes aquellas palabras no habían dejado de resonar en la mente de Mark, y cada vez que Michelle le llamaba y esta intentaba hablarle para retomar su relación le era indiferente, su curiosidad por saber más de aquel delicado chico, cuya imagen de desvalido hacia que quisiera protegerle entre sus brazos, aumentaba a cada segundo, estaba distraído, aun quedaban varias semanas para Summer Slam, cuando haría su regreso triunfal, pero ni siquiera pensar en aquello disuadía de su mente la imagen de aquel chico, hacía una semana que no le veía, y la locura comenzaba a acechar a el hombre-muerto, ni siquiera había ido a visitar a sus hijos, que era lo que más le importaba en este mundo, pero lo que no sabía es que no podría volver a visitarlos, ya que la noche anterior, una explosión de gas en la casa de su mujer había acabado con sus vidas, y el aislamiento de Mark había provocado que no se enterara de nada, no había contestado a las llamadas de su madre, ni de su suegra, había apagado el teléfono, corrido las cortinas de su sombría casa, formando la cueva que siempre soñó, quería aislarse y lo había conseguido, su mente estaba totalmente cegada al exterior, pero tarde o temprano tenía que salir, quería volver a ver a aquel chico, y quizás si regresara de nuevo al parque a altas horas de la madrugada , conseguiría su objetivo,

Las horas pasaban lentas, interminables y cada tic-tac del reloj a Mark se le convertía en un suplicio, pero todo llega, y las tres de la mañana finalmente se dieron en aquel vetusto reloj de cuco, Mark corrió las cortinas de su hogar, abrió las ventanas, y el aire entro por fin después de una semana, la luna se veía alta en cielo, estaba en ciclo decreciente, Mark la observo mientras la luz de esta dibujaba su rostro con trazos imprecisos, aspiro el aire fresco de la noche, tomo su gabardina, idéntica a la que se ponía para hacer su interminable entrada, y salio de su casa sigilosamente.

Sus pasos eran pesados, y su curiosidad por si conseguiría su objetivo insaciable, recordaba las facciones de aquel chico, su ojos amarillos, sus manos demacradas por las cicatrices, su piel pálida y tersa, que el imaginaba suave y fina como la seda, imaginaba el tacto de sus dorados cabellos entre sus dedos, y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, nunca se había fijado tanto en los pequeños detalles de una persona, como se había fijado en los de aquel adolescente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba frente a la verja del parque. Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo aquél chico antes de desaparecer.

_-Usted y yo somos iguales, estamos solos…pronto lo entenderá…_

No había dado importancia a aquellas palabras, ya que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y creía que las había soñado, pero en aquel momento, al contemplar la majestuosidad del parque y recordarlas, un mal presentimiento inundo su mente.

Se adentró lentamente por aquel camino cubierto de árboles, mirando en cada rincón, luchando contra la oscuridad que cubría el parque, en busca de aquellos ojos amarillos, que le llevaría a la locura tarde o temprano.

Tal y como su corazón pedía incansablemente, aquel chico estaba allí, igual que la noche en que lo vio por primera vez, lo contemplo desde la distancia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que durante la semana no había sido dueño de sus actos. No podía acercase a una persona así como así y menos cuando la sacaba fácilmente alrededor de treinta años, aquello era antinatural, dio un paso hacia atrás para retroceder, y en ese momento los ojos amarillos del ser que había acaparado su mente durante siete días se clavaron en los suyos, aquel chico se levanto, iba totalmente de negro, al igual que la noche anterior, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía a Mark, fue cuando este se fijo detenidamente en su cuerpo, estaba mas delgado de lo que había imaginado, sus pasos eran imprecisos, pero no tardo mucho en quedar frente a Mark, tomo la mano derecha del hombre muerto, y la acarició dulcemente durante un instante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Mark temblara.

_-Sabría que tarde o temprano volverías_

Los finos labios de aquel chico enmarcaron una pequeña sonrisa, que terminó de intimidar a Mark, se sentía atrapado, y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos. No se dirigieron la palabra en aquel instante, ni en el resto de la noche, pasearon por el parque durante horas, en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir, Mark se sentía como un cachorro indefenso a su lado, y aquel chico no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, que parecía mas pálido al ser iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Aquel chico se sentó en un trozo de césped, que estaba lleno a su vez de amapolas, le hizo un gesto a Mark para que se sentara a su lado, este obedeció, se recostó de medio lado mientras miraba embobado a aquel chico.

_-Ha sido una linda noche_

Su voz estaba llenada de dulzura, una dulzura que conseguía amaestrar a Mark fácilmente-

Mark estaba mudo, no sabia que decir, y no supo como reaccionar cuando las frías y delicadas manos de su acompañante comenzaron a juguetear con sus cabellos, y unos finos y gélidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

_-Siento que hayas perdido a tu familia…_

Dijo tristemente en un hilo de voz antes de levantarse y desaparecer, dejando a Mark paralizado en medio de la noche.


	2. Yo quiero ¿Tú quieres?

**Capitulo 2: Yo quiero, ¿tú quieres?**

_-¿Cómo lo había sabido?_

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia Mark mientras volvía a su casa, acaba de enterrar a su exmujer y a sus hijos, había sido el último en enterarse de aquella noticia por su entupido aislamiento. Se sentía como un perro apaleado.

Mark se encerró de nuevo en su casa, el miedo recorría su cuerpo, y no sabía por que.

El chico al que quería proteger con tanto ímpetu, ahora le daba escalofríos. Y bien pudo comprobarlo cuando tres días después del entierro se presento en la puerta de su casa, empapado hasta los huesos, con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su piel y su ropa.

Cuando el hombre-muerto abrió la puerta se quedó paralizado.

-_Perdón por presentarme así…-dijo con aquella voz infantil- ¿puedo pasar?_

Esa pregunta hizo que Mark saliera de su trance, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

La tristeza de la cara de Mark pasó a un rostro dulce.

Observó a aquel chico, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de agua. Mark le dio una toalla, que él aceptó con gusto, y comenzó a utilizar.

Mark se quedo anonadado mirando como se secaba el pelo, la cara, y parte de la ropa.

_-Creo que tengo algo de ropa de mi hijo mayor, si quieres podría dejártela- dijo Mark- el ya no la va ha necesitar…- Mark no pudo contener la lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda-_

Aquel chico asintió, y Mark fue en busca de la ropa.

Mientras se sentaba el misterioso chico miró su imagen en un espejo, no podía reconocerse. Hacía años que no veía su reflejo, aquello le producía una inmensa curiosidad.

Mark se acercó a el por detrás, y puso una mano en su hombro.

_-Ten, puedes cambiarte en la habitación de invitados, he buscado ropa negra ya que parece que ese color te gusta. Por cierto ¿podría preguntarte tu nombre?_

_-Si, aun que no entiendo por que quieres saberlo, no tiene nada de especial…Mi nombre es Víctor-dijo mientras aceptaba la ropa-_

Mark le indicó donde estaba la habitación de invitados, pero Víctor le ignoró y comenzó a cambiarse ante él.

Comenzó quitándose la camiseta, mientras se secaba la humedad que aun quedaba en su pálida piel, Mark pudo observar que las cicatrices y arañazos no estaban solo el sus manos; subían por las muñecas, cubrían totalmente el torso, y terminaban en el cuello. Y al igual que en las manos, las venas se trasparentaban por toda la piel, podían contársele las costillas y las vértebras a la perfección. Mark nunca había contemplado una delgadez semejante.

_-Estás sonrojado –informó Víctor- ¿Por qué?_

Mark se llevo las manos a las mejillas, se había sonrojado cuando este se había comenzado a bajar los pantalones.

_-E-Esto yo…tengo algo de calor…-se excusó-_

Víctor mostró una sonrisa inocente, nunca nadie se había sonrojado en su presencia.

Mark se dejo caer en el sofá, intentado alejar sus ojos del cuerpo de Víctor, que le atraía de manera extraña. Intentando dejar de imaginarse que era el quien le secaba... Mark no quería buscar una explicación a esa atracción, era demasiado mayor para pensar en aquello. Miro al techo y se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, no se había acordado del beso que Víctor le dio en el parque hasta ese momento.

Víctor observaba a Mark, aun estaba sin vestir, y continuaba secándose, se sentó sobre las rodillas de Mark, su cuerpo estaba helado. Y Mark pudo notarlo a la perfección.

_-¿podrías secarme la espalda?_

Mark asintió, mientras cogía la toalla le temblaban las manos. Comenzó a secar la espalda de Víctor con cuidado, mientras contemplaba todas las cicatrizas y arañazos.

-¿No te duele? –Pregunto Mark con curiosidad-

_-No… yo no puedo sentir el dolor –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- podría estar quemándome vivo y no me dolería dijo con naturalidad-_

Mark le miró confuso, y continuó secándole. No podía evitar imaginar como recorría su piel suavemente, mientras le recostaba en el sofá. Como podría jugar con su pelo, y hacerle sentir placer de manera desinteresada, no podía dejar de pensar en el tacto de sus labios. Derepente Víctor dejo de darle la espalda, comenzó a acariciarle por el cuello, y terminó por acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Mark.

_-Se en lo que estas pensado, puedes hacerlo si quieres._

Mark agito la cabeza varias veces de izquierda a derecha.

_-Sería ilegal –sentenció-_

_Víctor hizo que Mark se recostara sin ningún esfuerzo, deslizo la mano debajo de su camisa._

-¿y que? Yo quiero, ¿tu quieres?

Los labios de Mark se encontraron, esa fue la respuesta que el Hombre-muerto dio. Su mente sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su cuerpo pensaba por si solo de manera diferente.


	3. La Interrupción

* * *

Bueno antes que nada agradecer todos los rev's ^^

Y he intentado tener en cuenta lo de añadir más puntos y menos comas, epero que os guste el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos!!

* * *

**La interrupción  
**

_-¿y que? Yo quiero, ¿tú quieres?_

_Los labios de Mark se encontraron, esa fue la respuesta que el Hombre-muerto dio. Su mente sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su cuerpo pensaba por si solo de manera diferente._

Después de besarle Mark le miró a los ojos, le veía como a un ser delicado, y su cuerpo temblaba ante la minima posibilidad de dañar al adolescente que estaba sobre él.

Por otra parte quería sentir cada milímetro de su pálida piel, sentir el calor de su interior, cubrirle de besos, de caricias, sentir su respiración, y por último oír latir su corazón. Todos aquellos deseos pudieron con el miedo y hicieron que sucumbiera ante Víctor.

Este desvestía lentamente a Mark, desabrochando cada minúsculo botón de su camisa negra, cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, sintiendo en sus labios el agitado corazón del Hombre-muerto. Pero no solo sentía su corazón, aquel misterioso chico, también podía sentir el fluir de la sangre por el cuerpo de Mark, acariciaba cada lugar por donde pasaban las venas de este, sentía como se estremecía en la yema de sus dedos, y sonreía ante las reacciones de Mark.

Mark estaba ya sin camisa, cogió a Víctor y los puso encima de la mesa, aquello aparentemente no tenia ninguna lógica, el no era homosexual, y aun que le gustaran las mujeres jóvenes, aquel chico era demasiado joven, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

El sonido del teléfono rompió aquellos pensamientos, al igual que el aire puede hace que el tronco de un árbol se quiebre.

_-Deberías cogerlo, es importante –dijo Víctor antes de que Mark pudiera decir o hacer algo-_

Mark obedeció, se bajo de la mesa, y tomó el teléfono en su mano derecha.

-¿Quién?

Con un fino y triste hilo de voz, le respondió la voz de Glen más conocido en el ring como Kane.

-Mark, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven ahora mismo a casa de Michelle, ha amenazado con suicidarse si no vienes.

Los ojos de Mark se fijaron en Víctor ¿Cómo había sabido que era importante?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Efectivamente, la diva tenía una navaja, y amenazaba con cortarse las venas cada vez que Kane trataba de acercarse para detenerla.

Mark fue acompañado de Víctor, ya que este quería acompañarle.

_-No te enfades, me gusta ver las desgracias ajenas…_

Aquello había desconcertado y asustado a Mark al mismo tiempo, no hablaron más hasta llegar a casa de Michelle.

-Mark… ¿Dónde esta Mark?- eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba la temblorosa diva-

-Menos mal que has llegado- dijo Glen mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Después se percató de la presencia de Víctor, pero no se atrevió a preguntar-

-Glen quédate con él.

El motivo del estado de McCool no era otro que el aislamiento de Mark en las últimas semanas. Ella había tratado de llamarle, le había dejado mensajes de voz suplicándole perdón, pero no había contestado a ninguno de ellos.

-Michelle…-susurro Mark mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella-

-¿Mark, tu me quieres?- dijo empuñando fuertemente la navaja, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas-

Aquello dejó mudo a Mark.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Víctor y Glen se miraban el uno al otro, parecía que se fueran a formas chispas entre ellos de un momento a otro.

_-Solamente le llamaste por desesperación, ¿no es así?...-finalmente la voz de Víctor rompió el silencio, desconcertando a Kane-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-respondió con brusquedad a su interlocutor-_

_-La mujer que está en esa habitación…tu te has acostado con ella, cuando ella y Mark aun estaban juntos, pero ahora estas maldiciendo esta situación, por que ella no quiere que te acerques solo quiere que Mark vuelva con ella._

El monstruo rojo agarró a Víctor del cuello.

_-¿¡Como sabes eso?!- la furia se apoderaba poco a poco de la mente de Kane, que estaba cada vez más desconcertado-_

_-Simplemente lo sé-dijo Víctor con tranquilidad, parecía que la reacción violenta de Glen no tenía ningún efecto en el- Pero seguro que no quieres que Mark se entere. Sabes que el es una persona sensible, aunque exteriormente trate de disimularlo por todos los medios posible._

_-Sabes, eres un poco raro, no se de que conoces a Mark, pero…_

_-No trates de decir que es mentira, no te servirá, y ahora ¿Qué tal si me sueltas?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Mark tu me quieres?- la voz de Michelle temblaba cada vez más?

-Michelle….yo…-la voz de Mark era indecisa, y dificil de entender-

Antes de que Mark pudiera hacer nada, Michelle clavó el cuchillo en su cuello, había visto el no en los ojos de Mark, y pensó que era mejor cortarse la vena aorta, que las venas de la muñeca, un grueso hilo de sangre corría por su cuello con rapidez, hasta llegar al suelo, poco a poco se iba formando un charco, mientras la vida de la mujer que estaba ante los ojos de Mark se apagaba cada vez con más rapidez.


	4. El comentario inoportuno

**El comentario inoportuno**

Era el segundo entierro que tenía en un mes, la diferencia era que Víctor se encontraba a su lado, y mientras el Hombre-muerto reprimía alguna que otra lagrima cuando miraba a los padres de Michelle. Glen hacía todo lo contrario, tanto los ojos, como las mejillas de Kane estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, y sus desconsolados gemidos era lo único que se oía en el silencio sepulcral de los que asistían al funeral de la diva.

Mark podía sentir las frías y finas manos de Víctor, mientras acariciaba la suya. Aun que por lo que parecía, el que mas consuelo necesitaba en Kane, que había empezado a murmurar algo ininteligible mientras bajaban el ataúd a la fosa de tierra.

_-¿Por qué?....el….siempre el-se le oía murmurar, mientras una chispa de rencor se mostraba en su ojos hundidos y llenos de lagrimas._

Cuando todo terminó, Mark se acercó a Glen, Víctor seguía acariciando su mano, aun que es su rostro no se vislumbraba sentimiento alguno.

_-Glen…ahora ella está en un lugar mejor –dijo tratando de consolar a su amigo-_

Kane en ese momento estallo de ira, cosa que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

_-¡En un lugar mejor! ¡Si tu no la hubieras dejado, yo seguiría tirándomela!-vocifero en el sombrío cementerio, ante la mirada asombrada de los padres de Michelle y algunos familiares que aun estaban por allí-_

Aquello cayó en Mark como un jarro de agua fría, Víctor siguió sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero agarro la mano del hombre-muerto con más fuerza, podía notar como el pulso se le aceleraba.

El labio inferior de Mark comenzó a temblar, mientras la ira le invadía, y se mezclaba con el desconcierto de aquella confesión. Por otro lado la cara de Kane tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento, nunca debió decir aquello a su mejor amigo.

_-Víctor, suéltame –pidió Mark-_

Víctor soltó la mano del hombre muerto, y nada más hacerlo Mark se abalanzo sobre Kane, ambos cayeron al suelo, esquivando y recibiendo golpes, rodando sobre la tumba de Michelle, mientras la madre de esta se desmayaba, y el resto de los asistentes trataban de separarles.

El resultado final de la pelea fue unos mechones menos en la cabeza de Mark y un labio partido, y por parte de Kane un ojo morado que comenzaba a hincharse y varios moratones en el resto del cuerpo. Habían dado un espectáculo lamentable, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer arrepentirse ahora.

Mark se fue de allí enfurecido, y seguido por Víctor, que guarda un total silencio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mark se encontraba en su habitación. Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por su rostro. Se preguntaba por que su vida se estaba volviendo tan dramática, y carente de sentido. Curiosamente Víctor parecía haberse instalado en su casa, ya que no se separaba de él, aun que es no le desagradaba, en cierta forma lo prefería.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, contempló la blanca tez de Víctor, que se acerco a el, y le seco las lagrimas. Mark se encogió y hundió la cara entre sus rodillas. Se hallaba sentado en la cama, totalmente a oscuras y con el traje del funeral aun puesto.

_-Vete, quiero estar solo –murmuró Mark con desgana-_

Y era cierto, había perdido a sus hijos, a Michelle y al que creía su mejor amigo en menos de un mes. No sabía si podría asimilar todo aquello.

Víctor no lo escuchó. Se sentó a su lado, y le rodeo con sus brazos.

-_No creo que quieras estar solo –le susurro al oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda-_

Aquel simple gesto reconfortó al hombre muerto, que termino por abrazar a su nuevo inquilino, y lloró a sus anchas.

Víctor seguía acariciándole la espalda, le mesaba el pelo, y le consolaba como pudiera hacer una madre con su hijo. Pronto Mark dejo de llorar, y se quedo dormido en los brazos de aquel adolescente, su rostro estaba tranquilo, y algunas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas con la escasa luz que entraba entre las cortinas.

Se mantuvo dos horas así hasta que despertó de nuevo.

_-Lo siento –dijo con vergüenza cuando despertó- Parezco un niño pequeño._

Víctor negó con la cabeza, y le beso tiernamente, después le miró, y pudo contemplar como Mark sonreía.

_-Kane vendrá a hablar contigo…-informó- Ahora deberíamos dormir, ha sido un día largo._

Mark le miró confuso, y sin decir nada asintió, ya había aprendido que lo que decía Víctor siempre se cumplía. Mark se tumbó, y hizo un gesto a Víctor para que se tumbara a su lado. Este accedió, y finalmente se quedaron dormidos mientras Mark abrazaba a Víctor, no quería que se separa de él ni un solo centímetro. Mark se durmió con el traje, pero no le importaba demasiado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tal y como había dicho Víctor, Kane se presentó en la casa de Mark al mediodía. Al abrir la puerta Mark pudo contemplar el ojo izquierdo de Kane, parecía que estuviera casi de color negro, quizá Mark se había pasado, pero Glen lo merecía.

-Mark…-dijo Kane mientras miraba sus zapatos- He venido a pedirte perdón.

-Glen, si de verdad quisieras pedirme perdón, al menos me mirarías a los ojos.

Glen levanto la mirada, y repitió la misma frase, pero esta vez mirando a los ojos de Mark, que estaban hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior.

-Pasa-dijo Mark, apartándose de la puerta y dejando la entrada libre-

Glen entró a la casa de su amigo, y pudo ver como Víctor estaba en el sofá en calzoncillos negros, semi-tapados por una larga camiseta de tirante también negra, en sus piernas al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo se podían ver los arañazos y su extrema delgadez.

Víctor y Glen cruzaron una mirada, al de el primero fue de indiferencia, y la de el segundo más bien de odio, pero las palabras de Mark interrumpieron el cruce.

-Siéntate con Víctor, yo preparare la comida. Por cierto estar perdonado, no quiero perder a más personas –dijo Mark con resignación-

No podía olvidar lo que le había dicho su amigo, pero tampoco quería aislarse definitivamente del mundo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kane contempló a aquel chico antes de sentarse a su lado, una arcada le invadió al mirar sus piernas, no recordaba haber visto tantas cicatrices y arañazos juntos en una misma zona de piel. Víctor se dio cuenta, pero se limitó a mirar al frente.

-¿Ahora vives aquí? –Preguntó Kane con rencor-

Víctor no le contestó, siguió mirando al frente, haciendo como que Glen no estaba allí.

-Parece que tienes un extraño efecto en Mark, pero claro, seguramente serás de la edad de su hijo, tendrá lastima por ti –continuo hablando, intentando producir una reacción en Víctor-

Aquel chico sacaba a Kane de sus casillas, sentía ganas de estrangularlo, y ese sentimiento aumentaba a cada segundo.

Víctor fijo sus ojos amarillos en el, y se limito a esbozar una falsa sonrisa inexpresiva que nada tenia que ver en aquella situación.

Kane le cogió del cuello, aquello le puso nervioso.

-¿Se puede saber a que juegas?- dijo Kane casi en susurro mientras apretaba la garganta de Víctor-

-Vaya… yo que tu no haría esto en casa de Mark…a menos que no quieras que te perdone…

Kane puso a Víctor contra el y el sofá, podía notar su respiración forzosa pero le daba igual.

-Por tu culpa le confesé a Mark que Michelle le había engañado conmigo, y por tu culpa he de rebajarme a pedirle perdón –dijo rápidamente mientras la saliva salía de su boca disparada hacia la cara de Víctor. Que como siempre se mantenía inexpresivo- Voy a hacer algo que nunca olvidaras.

Kane cogió a víctor de nuevo por el cuello, y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto de baño de Mark, cerró con el pestillo, y puso a víctor contra él y la pared.

Víctor pudo sentir los fríos azulejos en sus piernas, mientras los labios de Kane le besaban en contra de su voluntad y le arrancaban la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Trató de gritar, y llamar a Mark, pero era inútil, Kane se lo impedía, mientras comenzaba a hacerle moratones por todos los medios que podía.

* * *

**Bueno otro capitulo más, me alegro que os gustara que michelle muriera , tenia unas ganas de matarla inmensas xDD**

**Gracias a todas por los ReV**

**Bueno la conducta de Kane es algo extraña¿? si lo se, pero es por culpa de Victor (ya desvelaré por que en el capitulo siguiente xDD) espero que este os haya gustado ^^**

**Saludos!!**


	5. Vuelta al trabajo

**Vuelta al trabajo**

Mark cocinaba tranquilamente sin enterarse de lo que ocurría en su propia casa.

Kane seguía torturando a su victima sin un motivo aparente, de los moratones había pasado a coger una de las cuchillas de afeitar de Mark y a hacer pequeños cortes en la piel de Víctor. La sangre se deslizaba por la piel de este. Y a su vez por los azulejos y las manos de Kane, mientras, pequeñas gotas de sangre se estampaban en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

Víctor se mantenía en silencio, estaba tan acostumbrado a aquellas torturas que ni siquiera podía sentirlas. Para él era como si la cuchilla acariciara su piel, incluso podía llegar a parecerle satisfactorio.

Glen por su parte no sabía por que hacía aquello. Víctor le incitaba a ello, era una de las rarezas de aquel chico.

La mayoría de las personas disfrutaban torturándole sin razón alguna, y debido a su enclenque constitución solo podía resignarse. La única persona en la que no había tenido ese efecto era en Mark.

Víctor podía notar como poco a poco sus músculos se entumían, y perdía la fuerza en ellos. Kane seguía realizándole cortes cada vez más profundos y debido a la perdida de sangre, Víctor finalmente terminó por desmayarse.

Víctor cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo que hizo que Kane reaccionara. Vió el cuerpo ensangrentado de Víctor, y sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de este. No comprendía por que había hecho aquello. Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando no ver lo que acababa de hacer. Pero le fue inútil, lo único que consiguió fue ver su rostro manchado de sangre, en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Realmente ahora podían denominarle el monstruo rojo.

Una vez que víctor se hubo desmayado las ganas de torturarle se habían desvanecido. Intento limpiar aquello y metió a Víctor en la bañera para limpiar también su cuerpo, pero ya era tarde.

Dos sonoros Toc-Toc en la puerta del baño hicieron que a Glen el mundo se le viniera encima.

_-Glen ¿está Víctor contigo? –Preguntó Mark al otro lado de la puerta-_

_-Esto….Esto…-Kane no sabía que hacer, a si que se limitó a abrir la puerta, mientras las lagrimas reprimidas cubrían sus ojos- Yo…no se por que lo he hecho._

Mark palideció. Vio a Glen con la cara manchada de sangre; vio a Víctor en la bañera y comenzó a temblar. Era incapaz de articular una palabra.

Los cortes de Víctor aun sangraban y el blanco mármol de la bañera estaba ahora teñido de rojo.

_-¡Glen, vete de mi casa!- gruñó el hombre-muerto mientras daba la espalda a su ¿amigo?, y comprobaba el pulso de Víctor._

Su corazón latía lentamente, pero latía.

Glen salió corriendo de allí, no tenía ninguna escusa para explicar aquello.

Mark lavó el cuerpo de Víctor cuidadosamente y desinfecto todos los cortes que Glen le había hecho. No quería ninguna explicación por parte del monstruo rojo, simplemente quería curar a Víctor. Procuró que todas las heridas dejaran de sangrar y tapó los cortes más profundos.

La comida que Mark estaba preparando se había quemado y el olor inundaba la casa pero era lo menos importante en aquel momento.

Después de haber curado a Víctor que seguía desmayado, le llevó a su habitación y lo vistió cuidadosamente. Después tras varios intentos logró despertarle.

El aspecto del muchacho era horrible, parecía imposible que su piel pudiera estar mas pálida de lo que era ya de por si. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba había agarrado una de las manos de Mark.

_-Me pondré bien, no te preocupes solo necesito descansar –dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido-_

Mark no iba a dejar de preocuparse; sabia que todo lo que decía Víctor se cumplía, pero, ¿y si esta vez solo trataba de tranquilizarle?

Mark depositó un beso en los gélidos labios de Víctor y le tapó con un par de mantas más. Comprobó que dormía placidamente, así que dejo la habitación totalmente a oscuras y salio de allí para no molestarle.

En una hora Mark había limpiado la sangre del baño y tirado la comida quemada, además de ventilar la casa.

Su mente no paraba de pensar en Víctor, pero tenía que dejarle descansar. El resto del día Mark se había sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Víctor por si Víctor despertaba. Pero este no despertó hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Salió de la habitación y vio a Mark dormido en el suelo frente a la puerta. Puso una mano en su hombro y este se despertó sobresaltado.

_-Mark te dije que solo necesitaba descansar, no tenías que preocuparte –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-._

Mark sonrió y se levantó para abrazarle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En esas últimas semanas le habían ocurrido tantas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba que a la semana siguiente seria Summer Slam. (1)

Durante la semana Mark paso cada momento pendiente de Víctor, que definitivamente se había instalado en su casa.

Mark había intentado salir con el durante el día. Quería llevarle de compras, tomar algo con el en una cafetería o simplemente pasear; pero Víctor siempre se negaba. No quería estar cerca de la gente. Mark decidió no darle importancia a aquello.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El día antes de su regreso a los rings Mark recibió una llamada de Vince avisándoles de que el PPV se realizaría en su cuidad de residencia y que no necesitaría viajar.

Aquello habría sido una buena noticia de no ser por el final de esta.

_-Por cierto Mark, lucharas junto con Glen en el maint even, contra los hermanos Hardy._

Los dientes de Mark rechinaron al oír aquellas palabras. Intento por todos los medios que Vince cambiara su lucha, pero este se negó rotundamente. Cuando colgó el teléfono Víctor apareció frente a él.

_-Tranquilo no debes culpar a Glen por lo que me hizo, es culpa mía no suya._

_¿Qué? ¿Culpa tuya?- Mark no daba crédito a las palabras de Víctor-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La hora del combate había llegado. Vince Mcmahon estaba en el centro del ring y se disponía a hablar. La multitud del estadio abucheaba a aquel hombre de aspecto señorial. Poco a poco el silencio se hizo presente en el pabellón y Vince comenzó a hablar.

_-Bien gentuza, ya es hora de desvelar el combate misterioso anunciado para Summer Slam. –El público se mantenía en silencio ansiosos de saber la noticia- Los hermanos Hardy se enfrentaran contra los hermanos de la destrucción._

Vince bajo del ring entre ¿Vítores? Mientras abandonaba el pabellón. Aquello era extraño.

Los primeros en salir fueron los Hermanos Hardy, los cuales se lanzaban miradas de odio. De no ser por la intervención del árbitro, el combate hubiera comenzado en ese momento.

Kane hizo primero su entrada que parecía interminable, pero la aparición mas esperada era la de The Undertaker. El público enloqueció al ver caminar de nuevo al hombre muerto sobre la pasarela, en aquella entrada que parecía interminable. Mark miro a Glen con odio y este bajo la mirada. El sonido de la campana daba inicio al combate. Matt y Jeff discutían por quien saldría primero a combatir, mientras que Kane esperaba en el interior del cuadrilátero cabizbajo.

El combate habría trascurrido normal de no ser por que el del pelo multicolor se alió con The Undertaker y Kane terminó luchando junto con Matt. Por lo que el combate quedó anulado y aquel lamentable combate dio final a Summer Slam.

Después de aquello Glen trató de Hablar con Mark en los vestuarios.

_-Mark yo…-comenzó a hablar el monstruo rojo-_

_-Déjalo, Víctor me pidió que no discutiera contigo, el insistió en que la culpa no era tuya- masculló el empresario de pompas fúnebres- _

Glen quedó perplejo, esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

"**Flash Back"**

_-Tranquilo no debes culpar a Glen por lo que me hizo, es culpa mía no suya._

_¿Qué? ¿Culpa tuya?- Mark no daba crédito a las palabras de Víctor-_

_Víctor guardó silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar._

_-Verás, la reacción de Glen es la que provocó en todas las personas desde que nací._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Parece difícil de creer, yo no siento ganas de matarte._

_Víctor negó con la cabeza._

_-Tu eres…diferente- dijo Víctor ante la atenta mirada de Mark-._

_-mis padres, mis tíos, incluso la gente que se acercaban a mí sin conocerme me maltrataban, tu eres la primera persona que no lo hace- Mark le miraba confuso, pero se mantenía en silencio- Por eso el día que te sentaste junto a mi en el parque y ni siquiera intentaste tocarme, supe que eras la persona con quien debía estar- Mark se sonrojo con las últimas palabras-._

_-¿Pero por que la gente reacciona así al tenerte cerca?_

_Víctor se encogió de hombros, no quería seguir con aquel tema por el momento._

_-estoy cansado…-fue las últimas palabras que pronunció y con las que terminó aquella conversación-._

"**Final Flash Back"**

Mark le ofreció la mano a Glen sin darle ninguna explicación.

_-Olvídalo, ¿seguimos siendo amigos? –Dijo el hombre-muerto con una sonrisa fingida-_

Glen le dio la mano más confuso de lo que estaba.

_-Solo una cosa más, no vengas nunca más a visitarme- dijo Mark con seriedad._

_-Cla-claro-_

_

* * *

_**Gracias por los rev que me dejais ^^**

**(1) Bueno, en Summer Slam los combates son reales, y reflejo que Matt y Jeff se odian, para darle un poco de vidilla al argumento.**

**Saludos !!  
**


	6. ¿celos?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Celos?**

Tras su extraño regreso a Summer Slam. Vince había amenazado a Mark incluso con despedirle, pero debido a que a los fans, (que no eran ajenos a las "vidas personales" de los luchadores), les había encantado aquel lamentable combate. Aquella amenaza había sido tan solo un aviso.

Mark le prometió a Vince que nunca más se pasaría por el forro su trabajo y que si fuera necesario le sancionara durante el tiempo que creyera conveniente. Pero aquello, en vez de calmar a Mcmahon hizo que pusiera el grito en el cielo.

_-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Te he dicho que aquel combate fue el más aclamado por el público! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa DINERO para mí. Los directivos han propuesto seguir con esa rivalidad, ya están preparando una historia para ello._

_-Perfecto-mintió Mark._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Mark había visto por primera vez a Víctor. Y el manto de misterio que cubría a aquel chico era cada vez más oscuro e inquietante para Mark.

El hombre muerto sabía que Víctor no le acompañaría a la grabación de ninguno de sus combates, pero, no le agradaba la idea de dejarle dos días por semana totalmente solo. Aun que en realidad, lo que Mark no quería admitir era la idea de no verle durante dos días. Era absurdo, pero necesitaba tenerle cerca, sus ansias de protegerle aumentaban cada día más.

La noche después de Summer Slam Víctor se había metido en su cama y habían dormido abrazados. Mark se sorprendió al verle por la mañana, pero la respuesta de Víctor ante por que se encontraba allí le dejo satisfecho.

_-Se que te vas a florida hoy, te voy a echar de menos- su voz sonaba inocente, y la sonrisa se marco en sus finos labios-_

Aquello sonrisa hacia que Mark se sintiera débil, que quisiera besarlo, atraerlo hacia si, abrazarlo para no separarse de el nunca, pero la diferencia de edad era lo que le frenaba. Ninguno de los dos podían negar la atracción física que sentían, pero Mark era mucho mayor que él, y no quería hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Por otro lado. El aspecto de Víctor desde que vivía con Mark había mejorado en parte, seguía igual de pálido, y las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo habían aumentado considerablemente desde la última visita de Kane, pero los huesos ya no se le remarcaban tanto por la piel, y poco a poco, tras la insistencia de Mark para que comiera, su peso se acercaba más al correspondiente de una persona de su edad y altura.

Mark no pudo evitar besarle antes de irse. Sabía que no le volvería a ver hasta el miércoles por la noche. Su personaje había vuelto a SmackDown! Y le habían pasado en parte el "guión" con los combates que grabarían aquel día.

Haber "solucionado" sus diferencias con Glen, (por decirlo de alguna manera) había echo más llevadero el hecho de grabar aquel SmackDown! .Ya que durante los próximos meses se verían muy a menudo en el cuadrilátero.

Cuando terminaron por aquel día; Glen le ofreció a Mark ir a tomarse unas copas. Mark aceptó la invitación con desgana, pero después de la muerte de Michelle; la de sus hijos y su exmujer; sin contar el efecto extraño que víctor había producido en Kane. Mark pensó que le iría bien distraerse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Típico de ti Glen –Dijo el hombre muerto al ver la idea de "irse de copas" que tenía el monstruo rojo-_

Este se sonrojó un poco, saco su billetera y le hizo un gesto a la madame para que se acercara.

_-Mr. Jacobs- dijo aquella mujer con un fuerte acento Frances- Hacía meses que no le veía, llamare a Luna, estará deseando verle._

Durante los segundos siguientes Mark atravesó a Glen con la mirada, sin intentar ocultar sus ansias de asesinarle. Mientras Glen la hacia gestos con las manos intentando justificarse.

Una mujer esbelta, cuyo negro y ondulado cabello, caía en mechones desenfados por sus hombros y espalda el cual le llegaba por la cintura, se acercó sonriente a Glen.

_-Vaya, es la primea vez que vienes acompañado –dijo con una voz suave y tranquila- ¿puedo recomendar quizás a alguien para el?_

_-Cla-claro –respondió Glen, que veía a Mark algo descolocado en aquel ambiente-_

_-Espérame aquí, acompañare a tu amigo como dios manda y te mostrare algo nuevo que he aprendido –dijo sonriente, mientras desaparecía entre unas cortinas de terciopelo color esmeralda y le guiñaba un ojo a Glen._

_-Parece que sueles visitar este lugar cuando vienes a Florida…-comentó Mark-_

_-Eh…si…bueno –trató de justificarse- Luna es tan, tan…-Glen no encontraba palabras con las cuales pudiera describir a aquella mujer-_

Mark hizo ademán de decir algo, pero luna apareció de nuevo entre las cortinas.

_-Rosa estará lista en unos minutos, le recomiendo que la espere en la sal tres.- informó Luna-_

Mark gruñó y tras un gesto de Glen fue a aquella sala, al fin de al cabo ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no echaba un buen polvo?

Tal como Luna había dicho, una mujer de proporciones perfectas apareció ante él. Sus ojos eran de color ¿violeta?, seguramente serian lentillas, pero no dejaban de ser hermosos, estaban rodeados de pestañas largas y curvarlas que portaban magnetismo a su mirada. El cabello de aquella mujer estaba recogido hacia atrás en un moño y era del mismo color que los ojos. Sus ropas eran un laberinto de encajes de color negro, lo cual hacia que pareciera más pálida de lo que era.

_-Vaya, Luna tenia razón, es usted un hombre fuerte –comentó, mientras posaba su mirada en Mark- _

Su voz era más Grave que la de Luna, pero mucho más dulce.

Mark se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y a servirse un whisky de una botella cercana a él.

La habitación carecía de adornos superfluos, en el centro de ella había una cama redonda, cubierta con sabanas de seda y al fondo de la habitación había un elegante jacuzzi. Las paredes de color rojo, carecía de ventanas y el suelo era de mármol negro. Del techo colgaba una magistral lámpara de araña con cristales de alabastro, El resto era el sillón de cuero negro en el que se encontraba sentado Mark, y una pequeña mesa al lado de este, con botellas de varios tipos, vasos y hielos.

Aquella mujer comenzó a bailar ante Mark (más bien sobre él). Movía sus caderas con maestría, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Poco a poco Mark se iba excitando y disfrutando de el el cuerpo de esa mujer, que comenzaba a desprenderse de la ropa que la cubría, y quitaba la que Mark llevaba puesta. Finalmente ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos y Mark notablemente excitado, cosa que quedaba reflejada en su miembro, que estaba totalmente erecto en aquel momento. Aquella mujer se inclinó hacía el miembro de Mark, y comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos en el glande, mientras este comenzaba a gemir ante el placer que le inundaba.

Pero Mark derepente en un acto reflejó, la empujo, tirandola al suelo, obligándola a que se alejara de el. Rosa lo miraba ofendida.

_-Víctor…-murmuro, estaba totalmente pálido. Salió de la habitación corriendo mientras se vestia como podía._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mark volvió al hotel y llamó a su casa, tratando de asimilar las imágenes que pasaban por su mente ¿eso no podía haber sucedido, o si?. En el momento en que aquella mujer había comenzado a pasar a actos mayores, en su mente había visto a Victor llorando en el suelo, la sangre lo cubría totalmente, le llamaba sin fuerzas.

La voz de Víctor al otro lado del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre muerto.

_-¿Víctor estas bien?-Pregunto Mark preocupado-_

_-Vaya…igual me pase un poco –dijo casi mas bien para si, que para Mark- Si, estoy bien, simplemente estaba celoso, no iba a permitirte que te acostaras con esa mujer…si seguramente me pase preocupándote- volvió a decir para si mas que para Mark-_

Aquello descoloco totalmente a Mark.

_-¿Qué tu que? –balbuceó-_

_-Te lo explicare cuando vuelvas a casa –Dijo Víctor con tranquilidad antes de colgar-_


	7. Él

**Capitulo 7 : Él**

El hombre muerto se hallaba frente a la puerta de su casa. No había dejado de pensar en la conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Víctor. Este abrió la puerta antes de que Mark llegara a tocar el timbre.

_-Te estaba esperando –Aquel chico sonreía ante Mark, con la inocencia de un niño-_

_-¡Eh! Si claro… creo que tenías algo que explicarme…-"si no tendrás que compensarme por lo de anoche" pensó-_

Víctor se limito a seguir sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pesado el "empresario de pompas fúnebres".

Mark pasó al interior de sus casa y cerró la puerta tras el, no había dormido y el calentón de la noche anterior no le había sentado demasiado bien. Se dejo caer en el sofá y suspiro profundamente, después cerro los ojos.

_-Adelante, explícame por que lo hiciste y como- dijo con los ojos aun cerrados-_

_-Esta bien, aun que será más fácil lo primero que lo segundo._

Víctor se encontraba frente a Mark, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, mientras este seguía con lo ojos cerrados.

_-Te escucho- la voz de Mark parecía cansada-_

_-Como ya te de dije por teléfono, estaba celoso (comenzó). Yo estoy unido ti de alguna manera y puedo sentir lo que tu sientes… estaba celoso del efecto que producía aquella mujer en ti. Yo no quiero que te acuestes con nadie…_

Mark abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas, definitivamente quedarse con el calentón le había sentado mal, y aquello no hacía que su humor mejorara.

_-Víctor…Soy casi treinta años mayor que tu…podría ser tu padre, y por si fuera poco soy un tío, tengo mis necesidades (gruñó). Aun que tengas celos…lo que hiciste es injusto –Intento decir con una calma fingida-_

Víctor retrocedió, nunca había visto esa faceta de Mark, pero el le quería, no le importaba la edad, quería estar con el y sobretodo quería que Mark estuviera junto a él.

_-Mark yo…_

_-Tu eres un niño…ahora dime ¿cómo lo hiciste?_

-Simplemente lo hice…es una manera de defenderme, puedo hacer que los miedos de una persona aparezca en su mente, haciéndole creer que es real –explico con naturalidad- Y al estar unido a ti, me permitió ver cual es tu mayor miedo –dijo mientras ocultaba una sonrisa, pues el mayor miedo del hombre muerto era perderle a él-

Mark tomó aire mientras trataba de asimilar aquello. Víctor cada vez le parecía más siniestro y al mismo tiempo tenía más interés en él. Quería verlo como a un hijo, pero era imposible que lo viera de esa manera. La atracción que sentía por el era demasiado fuerte.

_-Siéntate conmigo –le pidió, no podía estar de mal humor con él-_

Víctor avanzó, y tal como le había pedido el hombre muerto, se sentó junto a él. Mark le rodeó con su brazo y haciendo que pusiera la cabeza contra su pecho. E hombre muerto volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_-¿Mark tanto te importa la edad?_

Después de aquella pregunta de Víctor, hubo un prolongado silencio.

_-No, claro que no…Pero eres demasiado joven._

Aquella respuesta era contradictoria, pero Víctor prefirió continuar el silencio mientras oía los latidos del hombre muerto.

Tanto Víctor como Mark se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Pero Mark había despertado antes, y contemplaba a Víctor. Le acariciaba el largo y dorado pelo, mientras sonreía. Tras las caricias de Mark, Víctor finalmente terminó despertando. Abrió los ojos aterrorizados, y su corazón latía agitadamente.

_-No puede ser…el no puede saber que estoy aquí…el no –dijo para si ante la mirada de Mark-_

_-¿él? ¿Quién es el?- Mark le abrazó para que se calmara- Víctor que ocurre._

_-Mi padre…el sabe que estoy aquí, viene a buscarme._

Víctor se había abrazado fuertemente a Mark, si su padre iba a buscarle, volvería a maltratarle, le llevaría de nuevo a su casa, le había costado mucho escaparse, y haber encontrado a Mark en aquel parque había sido como un milagro para él. Durante aquello días había sido feliz, pero posiblemente si su padre iba a buscarle, aquellos días felices llegarían a su fin. ¿Cómo podría haberle encontrado? No había salido de la casa de Mark, la única vez fue cuando acompañó a Mark al entierro de Michelle…tenía que haber sido ahí…o quizás Glen conociera a su padre.

_-Víctor, tranquilo, yo voy a cuidar de ti. Tu padre no podrá hacerte nada, no te separará de mi lado – Mark sabía que aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-_

Víctor asintió, sabía que la intención del hombre muerto era buena, aun que imposible de cumplir, su padre tenía su custodia legal, y hasta que no fuera mayor de edad, podría obligarle a volver con él.


	8. Resolviendo dudas

**Capitulo 8**

Víctor cada vez se encontraba más nervioso, y Mark procuraba alejarse lo menos posible de él. Cuanto más lo pensaba el chico, menos teorías encontraba de cómo su padre podría saber como estaba. Mark le repetía una y otra vez que quizás no fuera a buscare, y que debería de pensar menos en aquello. Pero Víctor sabía a la perfección que su padre iría a buscarle; al fin de cuentas él era el mocoso en el que había pagado todas sus desgracias y frustraciones. Al que había maltratado simplemente por placer, con la excusa de que por su culpa su mujer se había ido de casa. Habían pasado dos días desde que "supiera" que su padre iría a buscarle, y durante estos no había dormido nada, ni si quiera había comido, y había notado que cuanto más nervioso estaba más preocupaba al hombre muerto.

-Víctor debes tranquilizarte- dijo el hombre muerto por enésima vez aquella mañana-

Víctor estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre este, y se abrazaba las rodillas mientras miraba al frente con la mirada perdida. Mark estaba a su lado, le rodeaba con uno de sus tatuados brazos, y le miraba con frustración pues no sabía que hacer para que se "animara" aun que fuera un poco.

-Tuvo que ser él… ¿Quién si no?...-murmuró para sí, y aquellas siete palabras fueron las únicas que había escuchado el hombre muerto desde que víctor sintiera que su padre se acercaba a él.

-¿Él?- pregunto confuso, esperando que Víctor despertara de su ensimismamiento y le diera una respuesta lógica-

-Glen…El me vio en el entierro…el tiene que conocer a mi padre….el debe haberle mencionado algo…

-Entonces si ha sido así yo podré saberlo… ¿quieres que se lo pregunte?-Víctor hizo un gesto afirmativo y miro a Mark- Pero solo lo haré si comes algo y te tranquilizas, si sigues así caerás enfermo –dijo con seriedad-

-No tengo hambre…no me obligues a comer –suplicó-

Mark le abrazó, nunca había visto a su hijo así, y la relación que tenía con Víctor por mucho que quisiera engañarse no era de padre-hijo, así que no tenía derecho a sermonearle ni a obligarle. Ciertamente tampoco quería hacerlo. El chico podía sentir aquello y aun que no se lo dijera, lo agradecía. Suspiro mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del hombre muerto.

-No pasará nada, no dejare que te pase nada –pensó Mark mientras lo estrechaba más entre sus brazos, mientras lo protegía de una amenaza que aún desconocía-

Víctor terminó por dormirse en los brazo de Mark, las noches que había pasado en vela habían podido con él. Mark lo tomó en brazos y decidió llevarlo a la cama. Tenía que hablar con Kane y ese era el mejor momento, si víctor estaba dormido podría invitarle a su casa. Y así lo hizo, Glen algo confuso aceptó a ir a la casa del hombre muerto, y le confirmo que en veinte minutos estaría allí.

______________________________________________________________________

Veinte minutos más tarde Glen pudo ver como Mark le esperaba en el porche de su casa, pudo ver que el hombre muerto parecía preocupado.

-Buenos días…no entiendo por que me has pedido que venga…dijiste que no volviera.

-Esto es impórtate y además nos quedaremos aquí. Víctor esta dormido.

-Ya…Bueno al menos podrías sacarme un café…y sobretodo decirme el motivo de esta invitación…-Glen estaba algo molesto con Mark por su actitud en el burdel-

-Si claro…siéntate –dijo señalando un banco que había en el porche- ahora mismo te sacó el café y otro para mí.

Mark entro en la casa mientras Glen miraba el banco con resignación y se sentaba en él. Si no pensaba dejarle entrar en su casa podrían haber quedado en alguna cafetería o en algún bar de mala muerte, pero dejarlo en la calle le parecía sumamente descortés por parte del hombre muerto. Mark salió varios minutos después con los cafés y una bandeja de pastas.

-Y bien…¿Para que me has llamado? –dijo mientras cogía una de la pastas de la bandeja-

-Verás…no creo que aunque te lo explique lo entiendas, así que iré directamente al grano ¿tu has hablado de Víctor con alguien?

Glen se extrañó de aquella pregunta, pero por la expresión de su amigo, parecía que ciertamente si le había llamado para preguntarle aquello.

-¿De Víctor?...No creo que no- respondió pensativo-

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?...

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso…hable con un tipo muy extraño en el burdel…estaba enfadado, te largaste sin decir nada y puede que le hablara algo mal de ti…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aquello era típico de él, así que Mark simplemente gruño y le clavó la mirada- Puede que en algún momento mencionara a Víctor…me temo que bebí demasiado como para recordarlo.

-Mark respiró hondo y le dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar- ¿puedes recordar al menos el aspecto de aquel hombre?

-Déjame pensar…recuerdo que era rubio…algo paliducho, y parecía que asistía con frecuencia al gimnasio…

-No puedes especificar un poco más…Estamos en Estados unidos, hay rubios musculosos a patadas –dijo Mark-

-No…lo siento –dijo Glen con tono molesto-¿Vas a explicarme por que te largaste del burdel y empujaste a esa prostituta…

-No- negó con rotundidad-

-Bueno entonces si no vas ha preguntarme nada más, será mejor que me vaya…tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claro…-dijo Mark-

Glen se levantó y tras despedirse de su amigo se marchó de allí, dejando a Mark pensativo en el banco. Entonces el padre de Víctor había estado en florida…eso le daba a pensar que llevaba buscado a Víctor más tiempo del que creía.


	9. Algo inesperado

**Capitulo 9**

_Kane estaba desconcertado, no entendía por que su amigo había reaccionado así. Habían ido a pedirle explicaciones a él. Las cuales era incapaz de dar y un hombre rubio bien constituido había entrado en el burdel y se le había acercado, como pensó el desde un principio, por curiosidad. Aun que poco después se dio cuenta de su error._

_-Disculpe…_

_Glen lo miró aun aturdido ante los reproches de la madame y hizo un gesto indicando que lo había oído._

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Por enésima vez, no tengo ni idea de por que se ha ido de esa manera- dijo cansinamente-_

_-No, no me refiero a eso, deje que le invite a una copa…- aquellas palabras cortésmente expresadas eran sin duda la vía de escape que haría que la dueña dejara de reprocharle-_

_-Claro, si me disculpa….-dijo refiriéndose a la mujer-_

_La madame le miro ofendida, pero tras mirar a los azules y profundos ojos del hombre que se había acercado a Glen, cayó como hipnotizada. Asintió a regañadientes y sonrió picadamente al desconocido._

_Glen y su acompañante se acercaron a la barra del local, y tras dar un par de trago en silencio a las copas que había pedido, se inicio su breve conversación._

_-Mi nombre es Abel- dijo el rubio para romper el silencio- Y tu debes de ser Glen…_

_Al oír lo último, casi se atragantó y comenzó a toser violentamente, cuando se hubo recuperado asintió confuso, recordando que era famoso y que su nombre aparecía en Wikipedia._

_-Permítame que le invite a otra copa-dijo educadamente- ¡Camarero!_

_-Gracias…esto ¿Abel?-el hombre asintió- ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?_

_-Verá, no voy a dar muchos rodeos, y espero que no tenga inconveniente en contestarme._

_-Entonces pregunte, y ya se vera…_

_-El hombre que le acompañaba vive actualmente con un joven de quince años que encontró en la calle- aquello mas que una pregunta era un afirmación que necesitaba ser confirmada-_

_-¿esa es su pregunta? – Glen ya iba por su tercera copa, y podía notar los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo-_

_-Sí, esa es._

_-Si el vive con un chico de esa edad, que como usted dijo, creo que encontró en un parque…_

_-Gracias, no necesito saber más, y beba, hombre, beba a mi salud._

_******_

Víctor despertó, y al ver que Mark no estaba en el interior de la casa, salió a la puerta, para ver si estaba en el jardín, le vio sentando en el banco y parecía consternado. Víctor aun se frotaba los ojos para quitarse las legañas, tenía unas profundas ojeras muy marcadas bajo el contorno de los ojos, y recién levantado su aspecto parecía más débil de lo habitual.

-¿Mark estas bien?

-Se que sabes lo que ha sucedido, no hace falta que disimules…Glen es tan…tan…

-El es así…-dijo sentándose junto a Mark, el cual le abrazó, y dejo que Víctor le besara dulcemente en los labios-

-Víctor, y si nos vieran los vecinos, me acusarían de pederasta…-dijo Mark-

-Si te importara eso, te habrías apartado, y creo que tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo- sentenció el joven-

Mark abrió la boca, pero no podía replicar nada.

-¿Entonces fue Glen quien lo dijo?

-Si, fue el, odio que nunca le haya importado hablar sobre los demás…Ahora tu padre podría venir en cualquier momento, incluso podría venir cuando yo no esté…

Víctor se estremeció ante aquella idea, pero sabía que su padre no actuaría así.

-¿Mark tu me quieres? –pregunto de repente-

El hombre-muerto le miró perplejo, acaso no se lo había confirmado demasiadas veces para que aun lo dudara.

-Víctor, sabes que yo te amo, más de lo que he amado a nadie, eres tan…diferente.

-Víctor sonrió- Bien, por que, puede que cuando mi padre venga, no pueda volver a verte…y yo-su tono de voz bajo drásticamente, convirtiéndose en un susurro apenas audible- Yo…quisiera entregarme a ti…

Mark lo miró petrificado, contemplando al niño que había ante el, el cual había pronunciado esas palabras, con todo el peso moral que suponía para Mark. Le deseaba, y aquello podría considerarse un sueño para él. Pero no podía olvidar la edad de Víctor, los tabúes, y lo delicado que veía al joven…no podía aceptar eso.

-Víctor…yo…

-Yo se que tu lo deseas, y tu sabes que yo también, olvídate ya de mi edad…Recapacita. No hay nada de malo en el hecho de que yo quiera entregarme a ti, yo te quiero, tu me quieres…y ambos sabemos que para ti es una necesidad básica. ¿Qué motivo tienes para negarte?

De nuevo los argumentos de Víctor le había dejad perplejo, al igual que la primera vez que se besaron.

-Está bien…pero esta vez yo llevaré la iniciativa…-dijo algo sonrojado-

Víctor volvió a sonreír, y segundos después, ambos se fundieron en un calido beso, con el que disfrutaron a cada momento.


	10. Impotencia

**Capitulo 10:**

Mark cogió a Víctor en brazos, y lo llevó hasta el interior de la casa, más concretamente hasta uno de los dormitorios de esta. Ambos sonreían, ambos en su interior estaban nerviosos. Y Mark seguía con su encrucijada moral. Le quería, quería hacerlo, pero no debía…

Tumbo al chiquillo en la cama, y se colocó sobre él. Procurando poner el menor peso posible sobre su frágil cuerpo. Víctor ya había comenzado a desvestirle, y con cada roce, el cuerpo de Mark temblaba de miedo y sucumbía al placer debido a su particular encrucijada. Poco a poco la ropa de Mark fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo, y cuando se hubo quedado en boxer Víctor le indicó que hiciera lo mismo con el. Mark no se atrevía a tocarle. Como alguien tan inocente podría entregarse a él.

Víctor acarició el reverso de una de las manos del hombre muerto, y le miro directamente a los ojos, trasmitiéndole el mensaje de que aquello era lo correcto. Los dos lo deseaba, y quizás no habría otra oportunidad. Víctor cogió la mano que acariciaba y la atrajo hacia a sí, haciendo que Mark le tocara, y poco a poco fuera tranquilizándose. Finalmente Mark comenzó a desvestir al chiquillo y a relajarse y disfrutar con aquello como era debido. En aquel momento no parecía existir nada, ni nadie más que ellos en el mundo, era como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Disfrutaban cada contacto, cada roce, cada beso. Lo disfrutaban exageradamente como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez que pudieran hacerlo. Se acercaba el momento que Mark aun temía, el de tomar a aquel frágil cuerpo en su totalidad. Estaba excitado, era cierto, pero en el momento que debía dar aquel paso, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. Su cuerpo no le permitiría hacerlo.

Avergonzado, se tumbo junto a Víctor, que no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

_-Lo-lo siento…no se…- Dijo, mientras Víctor sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro-_

_-Sabía que ocurriría esto…no te preocupes.-Respondió aun sonriente-_

_-¿Qué?...Sabias que ocurriría y aun así me has dejado hacer el ridículo…-Dijo Mark ofendido, aquello no era lo más consolador para él-_

_-Mark, no te lo tomes como un golpe a tu orgullo- dijo mientras se abrazaba a él- Aunque sabía que ocurriría, deseaba internarlo._

Mark suspiro, acababa de fallar en la cama, y para Víctor era totalmente indiferente.

_-¿Y si lo volvemos a intentar? –Dijo, sabiendo que el orgullo de Mark estaba estúpidamente herido-_

_-Mark le miró a los ojos, aun seguía molesto- ¿Sabes que ocurrirá después?_

_-Lo mismo que ahora…-Dijo con un halo de tristeza en su voz-_

_-Entonces no…_

Víctor estrecho mas su abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Mark, Estaba totalmente relajado, y poco a poco los ojos se le cerraban por el sueño, hasta que finalmente cayó en brazos de Morfeo, ante los ojos de Mark, que se sentía impotente e inútil por lo ocurrido.

Mientras Víctor dormía, Mark fue poco a poco recapitulando en su mente los hechos que recientemente habían ocurrido en su vida. La muerte de su ex-mujer y sus hijos, la de Michelle, su discusión con Kane. Ciertamente la presencia de Víctor no había sido positiva para él. Parecía que el chico le había gafado, y desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron hubiera sellado un _camino de desgracias_. Le protegería, sí. ¿Pero a que coste? Acaso podría ser que Víctor influyera en su vida, provocando todos sus males… No aquello no podía ser cierto. Y, aunque lo fuera. El padecería cada una de ellas solo por estar un segundo más junto a él. Su amor no era paternal, lo sabía. Pero siendo Víctor tan joven, tampoco sería algo más. Su cuerpo se lo había dejado claro, por mucho que luchara contra su encrucijada moral. La edad de Víctor se interpondría y le bloquearía.

Volvió a suspirar una vez más, para quedarse dormido mientras aquellos amargos pensamientos seguían frecuentando su mente.

* * * *

Los días seguían trascurriendo, y aunque todo parecía normal. Mark podía notar como poco a poco el miedo invadía a Víctor, el cual de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas sin sentido, y miraba por la ventana como si hubiera algo, o alguien que solo el podía ver. Finalmente el día que esperaba llego, y ante la puerta de la casa del hombre muerto Abel apareció. Víctor se encontraba solo, Mark estaba de viaje debido a su trabajo. Padre he hijo se miraron, La mirada de Víctor era fácil de interpretar: miedo. Sin embargo, La cara de Abel era totalmente de póker. Era imposible saber que pasaba por su cabeza, y más imposible aún saber que iba a hacer.

_-Vaya, mal nacido…parece que te ha ido bien ¿No vas a dar un abrazo a tu padre?_

El chiquillo retrocedió unos pasos temblando, ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué Mark no estaba con él?

_-Veo que no… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos?...Ahora mismo no tengo intenciones de pegarte…_

Antes de que Víctor contestara, fue apartado de un empujón. Y Abel entró en la casa.

_-¿Qu-Qué –quieres d-de mi? –Pregunto Víctor con voz temblorosa-_

_-Quiero que vuelvas a casa –dijo con rotundidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá, y le hacía un gesto a su hijo para que se sentara junto a él-_

_-No voy a volver a casa…no me escapé para volver –dijo manteniéndose donde estaba-_

Abel se levanto, y asiéndole de un brazo le arrastro hasta el sofá, obligándole a sentarse. Después de aquello volvió a sentarse, y puso sus piernas sobre el, quedando semi-tumbado, y impidiendo que Víctor se levantara.

_-Si, vas a volver…yo soy tu padre, tu familia ¿Quién te va a querer más que yo?_

_-Tu no me quieres…solo me utilizas –sentenció Víctor-_

_-Bueno, quererte, utilizarte, minucias. Todo termina siendo lo mismo –su voz estaba impregnada de sarcasmo- Siempre has sido muy útil…como saco de boxeo claro…pero, ya va siendo hora de que explote tus dotes de "vidente"._

_-Tú tienes el mismo poder que yo… ¿Por qué no utilizas el tuyo?_

_-Por que has nacido para sufrir, y por lo que veo en esta casa eres feliz. Y no voy a consentirlo._

Víctor se quedó en silencio, necesitaba que Mark estuviera allí. Pero el no había podido faltar a su trabajo. McMahon no le había dejado faltar a él. Comenzó a temblar al ver como en la cara de su padre se afianzaba una sonrisa. ¿Cómo pretendía hacerle sufrir ahora?


	11. sin titulo

Merezco morir. ¿Cuánto hace que no actualizo esto?...bueno esto y mi otro fic xDDDD. Y no tengo escusas que las musas ultimamente me sobran y las empleo en otras cosas U.U. Bueno es corto, pero algo es algo, no voy a avandonar los fic (espero...). Aida te lo dedico, que me lo pasé muy bien cuando te visité.

¡¡Saludos!!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_Víctor se quedó en silencio, necesitaba que Mark estuviera allí. Pero el no había podido faltar a su trabajo. McMahon no le había dejado faltar a él. Comenzó a temblar al ver como en la cara de su padre se afianzaba una sonrisa. ¿Cómo pretendía hacerle sufrir ahora?_

Abel retiró las piernas, sabía que su hijo no volvería a huir de él, no si sabía lo que le convenía. Con energía se puso en pie frente a el y le tendió una mano. Víctor la aceptó sumisamente, y sonrió. Lamentablemente había conocido la felicidad y ahora se la arrebataban. Sabía que nunca podría volver a aquella casa.

Aquella casa estaba vacía cuando Mark regresó, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad y la persona a la que amaba había desaparecido ¿Qué podía hacer? En su condición ni tan siquiera podía denunciarlo a la policía. Solo supo hacer una cosa, llamar a Glen, necesitaba consuelo. El monstruo rojo tardó lo menos que pudo en ir, en gran parte aquello era culpa suya, aun que lo que no sabía es que con o sin su ayuda aquello habría pasado igualmente. Se abrazaron durante largo rato, las lágrimas de mar surgían como ríos de sus ojos, no le quedaba nadie, nadie excepto Glen. Tenía que hacer que Víctor volviera frente a él, ¿Pero cómo? Las ásperas y enormes manos de Kane acariciaban su espalda tratando de trasmitirle aquel consuelo que necesitaba.

_-Yo te ayudaré –Decía una y otra vez._

Mark simplemente asentía ante la imposibilidad de aquello. Realmente no sabía nada de Víctor. No sabía donde vivía, ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Nada, el chico nunca le había dicho nada y el nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. ¿Cómo se le pregunta sobre el pasado a una persona que obviamente a sufrido demasiado como para querer recordarlo?

* * * *

Víctor estaba atado de pies y manos sobre una sucia cama, todas las cicatrices de su piel habían vuelto a sangrar y sangraban como nunca lo habían echo. Su progenitor lo miraba a los ojos, pero esta vez tras aquella tortura no aparecía la satisfacción en su rostro, pues las lagrimas y súplicas de su hijo habían sido sustituidos por unos ojos amarillos que lo miraban con odio y resignación.

_-Vaya debe ser cierto que cuando conoces la felicidad y la pierdes luchas por volver a encontrarla…-Abel estaba molesto, y se notaba en su voz._

Desapareció de la habitación dejando allí al chico, el cual muerto de dolor finalmente lloró a solas suplicando que Mark lo rescatara. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en aquella habitación de paredes blancas en la misma postura? Pero al menos por una vez no le había dado la satisfacción a Abel permitiéndole ver su dolor.

Parecía mentira pero la casa de Mark y la suya estaban tan solo a veinte kilómetros. Siempre habían vivido en la misma ciudad, y de no ser por que se encontraron en aquel parque el habría huido a miles de kilómetros de allí. Su error había sido enamorarse y quedarse allí.

* * * *

Los días que pasaban eran como puñaladas para el hombre muerto. Había vuelto a sus juergas nocturnas y sus queridas botellas de whisky. Esa era su única manera de solucionar sus problemas. Beber. Beber hasta que sus recuerdos quedaran fragmentados y en el olvido. Aquel ritmo nocturno ya no era para él, pues debido a su edad no podía aguantarlo, y el divorcio de su mujer y su ruptura con McCool ya habían echo demasiado daño a su hígado como para que volviera a beber de aquella manera. Las personas cercanas a él se habían comenzado a preocupar, nadie sabía por que bebía esta vez, nadie excepto el monstruo rojo que en vez de sacarle de aquel circulo de dolor, se había unido a él, haciéndose su compañero de copas.

Una de aquellas noches Mark perdió la mano, ingería una copa tras otra, pero esa vez no se puso un límite. Bebió hasta desplomarse en la barra. Kane estaba junto a él, y no en mejor estado. Ambos fueron ingresados en el hospital, Mark entró en coma, y Glen a punto de igualarle. El hígado de Mark había soportado más de lo que podía, de seguir así tendrían que hacerle un trasplante o moriría.

Víctor sabía todo aquello, podía verlo, y era lo que más le hacía sufrir. No podía escapar, Abel lo había maltratado hasta el límite, hasta arrancarle de la garganta los gritos de dolor más profundos y las suplicas más humillantes. Estaba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para luchar y volver a su lado.


End file.
